


When Spring Returns

by SarcasticFawn



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticFawn/pseuds/SarcasticFawn
Summary: This is mainly a piece to figure out the mechanics of posting.It's a myth I had to write for school.





	

There was once Spring. Spring was exquisite; her hair was a rich chocolate brown and crowned with flowers of all kinds. Grass grew where her feet touched the earth and a light soft breeze blew when she laughed. All the creatures of the forest were her friends, but the birds held a special place in her heart. Birds of all kinds accompanied her, from the small, iridescent hummingbird to the great, powerful eagle. All these birds had their own songs and sounds. Together, under the guidance of Spring, they sang in perfect harmony. Spring would dance to the music of the birds and life would flourish.

Winter watched enviously from his cold icy domain in the North, jealous of her beauty and endless youth. Winter was icy and always on the brink of death. He slowly shrunk closer to Spring, who was unaware of her cruel counterpart. Winter slowly stretched his frozen fingers and began to freeze her paradise and made the animals of the forest flee. Spring felt the dropping temperature and saw the animals fleeing from the forbidding Winter. Spring and her birds fled South towards the warmth and protection of her older sister, Summer. Summer lived in the South, bathing everything in heat and light. Summer was fiery and enthusiastic. She baked the earth and scorched the air. Winter could never pierce the heat of the South, so Spring stayed in the South and made it her temporary home.

Spring longed to return home so she creeped Northward to see if Winter had left yet. She saw Winter crawling away back towards his icy home in defeat. Spring cautiously returned to her forest. She found that everything was frozen over with snow and ice. She melted the cold with her warm heart and smile. Slowly life returned to the forest. The robins were first singing to announce the arrival of Spring, then the flowers and trees, slowly all life returned and Spring was happy. Every year Winter emerges from his wintery recesses of the North to cover Spring’s paradise in ice and snow; Spring in response flees to the South and her birds migrate with her. This is how the every changing seasons came to be.


End file.
